


Demand

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon calls Malcolm to his office. (12/28/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm stood, awaiting instructions, on edge.

"You wanted me, Sir?"

Professional.

His mouth was determined. Jon was already hard.

"Yes, I want you."

Practised efficiency, stripping away the necessary layers.

Jon's mouth was on his nipple, right, left, too fast, he was dazed.

He turned, put his hand against the wall, wanting, hating, bracing.

Felt the thickness of Jon's lubricated cock against his anus, wrapped his hand around his own. Pushed back, shivered at the heated breath on his neck.

Swift strokes that he matched, gasping.

Jon came, heat flooded him and he arched into his orgasm.

"Five minutes, Lieutenant."


End file.
